Le présent de l'amour fait demi tour saison 2
by Ksandra17
Summary: Les rencontres changent nos vies, nos habitudes et bouscule le train-train quotidien, certes. Mais lorsque nous pensons acquis un bonheur qu'on a même pas su cultiver avec soin, on se rend compte que rien ne change réellement, que ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux que l'on jette pour recouvrir ce que l'on ne pense plus voir. Et l'amour... voilé ou non on ne le voit que rarement.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Oh Oh ! C'est le père no...ouais non je vais me calmer UU" Ahem... Quoi moi pouvoir dire à vous qui être très colère contre moi ? Bonjour déjà ce serait pas mal alors... Bonjour mes amours ! Oui je reviens enfin avec la suite de ma fiction, depuis le temps que vous attendez et moi avec d'ailleurs car j'avais pas envie de l'abandonner. Et je vous rassure (ou pas) elle est pas abandonnée la fi-fiction ! C'est juste qu'elle va mettre beaucoup de temps à se finir je pense xD J'arrive sur mes épreuves BAC du coup j'ai voulu me concentrer un maximum sur mes révisions pour cette dernière année de lycée mais je tiens à m'excuser pour cette si longue absence sans nouvelles vraiment ! Surtout que je reviens avec juste le prologue de la saison 2 de ma fiction, et le chapitre un et deux risquent de mettre du temps à arriver donc bon je sais pas si vous serez très très contents éè ! En tout cas j'ai décidé qu'il était quand même grand temps que je revienne avec quelque chose pour cette saison 2 alors je me suis lancée et PAF ! Me voici me voilà ! J'ai toujours mes chouchous de lectrices tout au fond de mon p'tit coeur qui, je l'espère, reviendront me lire et vous nouveaux lecteurs j'espère juste que vous serez assez patients pour la publication des prochains chapitres de cette saison 2 qui, bien que lentement je le sais, redémarre enfin !

Sur ce je vous fais des bisous et vous souhaite à tous une charmante lecture avec ce prologue fort court :D !

* * *

Prologue

Tetsuya :

Cette impression de temps qui ralenti, tout le monde l'a déjà ressenti une fois ou peut-être même plusieurs fois dans son existence. Une émotion qui vous porte loin de la logique du monde. Une émotion forte, provoquée par la succession de gestes et d'actions que je n'avais jamais considérés comme pouvant être possibles d'être commis, révélant ainsi, ma profonde naïveté qui me révulse. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir était prévenu par des gens de confiance pourtant. Tout en déambulant dans le couloir semblant s'allonger sur la découverte de chaque indice du crime... mes oreilles ouïssent de plus en plus clairement des soupirs qui s'entremêlent, ne laissant pas ceux de l'un être plus intenses ou plus faibles que ceux de l'autre.

Plus proche de cette chambre que je connais presque par cœur maintenant, je me mets à genoux, tout proche de l'encadrée de la porte afin de ramener contre ma poitrine le t-shirt que tu portais ce matin chez moi. Non loin d'où je l'ai ramassé, un gilet qui n'est pas le tien, se trouvait là, manches tendues vers l'intérieur de ta chambre comme pour m'inciter à venir moi-même me mettre face à cet involontaire aveux de ta part.

-Please...don't let me go away from you anymore... !

Mes sourcils s'arquent d'incompréhension. Cet accent... cette langue...Tu ne les emploies qu'avec...Je me redresse avec lenteur tant mes jambes sont fébriles. Je sers toujours entre mes doigts ce vêtement imprégné de cette odeur qui m'accompagne à travers toi chaque jour. De mon autre main je frôle le mûr pour me guider malgré le peu de chemin qui me reste à faire pour me retrouver face à la scène. A ce moment...

-...More... ! Please...

Tout ce qui semblait ralentir autour de moi se fige alors.

-Y-..Ye...Ah !

Le temps n'a plus besoin de s'écouler dans ce sablier qui ne piège que nous.

-Hm...Ta...

Non tais-toi. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne veux plus voir. Je ne veux pas savoir. _C'est ça...je n'ai jamais voulu savoir, rien du tout._ Mais maintenant tout est là. C'est alors que pour m'éloigner de ce que je ne voulais pas croire, je trace dans le sens inverse le chemin qui m'a amené jusqu'ici. Mais le temps ne semble plus vouloir reprendre sa course. Je cogne contre le bouton d'appel de cet ascenseur qui, comme tout à l'heure, refuse toujours de m'ouvrir ses portes. Mes larmes coulent et mes sanglots éclatent sans que d'autres bruits ne recouvrent ma voix. J'ai l'impression que tout élément et que tous, autour de moi restent silencieux pour me punir de n'avoir voulu rien voir. Et cet ascenseur m'interdit de fuir ce crime qui n'est pourtant pas le mien. Je cherche partout autour de moi, tourne sur moi-même, regarde en l'air en pleurant mon désespoir, cherchant la raison de l'injustice qu'on m'accable. Manquant de trébucher, j'arrive néanmoins à me rattraper à la rambarde de l'escalier qui me montre, certainement par pitié, un moyen de m'extirper, bien qu'illusoirement, de ce cauchemar. Je cours vers l'extérieur où tous les passants se stoppent pour poser leur regard sur ma personne.

Stupéfaits, accusateurs, peinés... Tous, me fixent, me portent attention sans bouger. Pourquoi suis-je le seul qui semblent pouvoir se mouvoir. Je me débats dans l'obscurité, avec cette logique éronée de cet instant. Le temps reste bloqué à ce moment où j'ai dû, avec obligation, me trouver face à cette vérité si lâche qui me condamne à être emporté dans ce tourbillon de pensées qui se ressert autour de moi.

Quand soudain, un seul geste m'extirpe de se tumulte qui brasse ma tête et semble avoir réactivé l'écoulement du temps dans son égoïste sablier qui désire enfin reprendre ses fonctions.

-Tetsu ?

Sa main tirant mon bras pour attirer mon attention sur lui, Aomine me regarde, inquiet. Ma rage et mes sanglots ne s'estompent pas eux et, perdu, je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard ni à dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligible.

-Tetsu, enfin reprend-toi ! Tu...huh ?

Soudain, interloqué par l'interruption forcée de mon ami, je tente de savoir vers où son attention s'est maintenant posée. C'est alors que je me rends compte que j'ai gardé, serré entre mes doigts...

 _Ton haut..._

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de frayeur, mon regard se perd cherchant de nouveau une échappatoire. Car même quand je veux fuir un élément me ramène toujours à cette scène à laquelle je n'avais nullement envie d'assister.

-Où est-il ? Pourquoi tu as ça avec toi ?

Sa voix est rauque et il semble interdit. Lui non plus ne comprend pas. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il remarque l'immeuble duquel je venais de m'enfuir.

-Il habite là ? Me demande t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Je sers le vêtement plus fort et détourne les yeux. Aomine me lâche alors le bras et se dirige vers ce bâtiment qui abrite le péché. D'un geste désespéré, je le retiens en serrant son bras contre ma poitrine.

Il se raidit, me regarde surpris tandis que je le supplie en silence de ne pas y aller. Mes yeux bientôt noyés par les larmes s'accrochent aux siens pour lui transmettre les mots qui ne veulent pas sortir. Secouant la tête, je tombe à genoux sur le sol, mes mains toujours agrippées à celle de mon ami. Je viens caler mon front contre son poignet tout en pleurant le reste de mon chagrin.

-Tetsu...

A suivre...

* * *

Oui oui, à suivre promis UwU !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey mes amours ! Je suis retours vous avez vu ? C'est bien hein ! En tout cas moi je suis heureuse un truc de ouf ! :D

Bon ! Au menu ce soir les enfants, une pluie de gaminerie entre Satsuki et Daiki ! Des galères pour Yukio et Ryouta et enfin pour changer de la prise de tête chez Taiga et Tetsuya ! Mwahaha ! J'ai pas changé hein ? Un petit peu quand même... car oui, ce chapitre ne va pas tout déballer d'un coup sinon c'est pas drôle ! Surtout que là je suis certaine que le prologue vous a laissé perplexes ? Demandez à Laura-067, elle sait de quoi je parle ! (je l'aime la laura-067) mais pas que ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de retrouver des noms de lectrices qui me suivaient aussi dans la première partie de ma fiction et ça bah les amis c'est top ! Je vais me donner à fond pour vous, je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire rapidement la suite de ce chapitre ! Chapitre que je vous laisse découvrir de ce pas, juste après les remerciements :D Bonne lecture ! 3

 _ **REMERCIEMENTS:**_

Merci à tous les noms qui vont s'afficher pour me suivre, me lire et me soutenir dans leurs commentaires. Du bonheur à l'état pur, vraiment !

 **Ciel Saynen** \- **Laura-067** (Pourquoi ?!) xD - **Kurosaki-Shiba** \- **Slange** \- **Kawaii** **Marshmallow** et enfin **Lumiki**

 **Merci du fond du coeur pour votre soutien à tous et à toutes. Au plaisir de vous revoir dans ce chapitre et tous les autres.**

* * *

 **Yukio :**

Tout juste un mois que je venais d'emménager dans mon nouvel appartement remis à neuf grâce à l'aide précieuse de personnes que je qualifierai de formidables, charitables même !

-Dépêche-toi j'te dis ! Tu vas me mettre en retard !

Un mois que, grâce à ces charitables personnes, je jouissais de ma nouvelle vie d'étudiant à l'université. Confortablement installé dans mon tout nouveau cocon.

-Mais je le trouve pas ! Je ne peux tout de même pas partir sans ?!

Un mois, que ce sentiment d'être un étudiant libre me traversait les poumons et faisait battre mon cœur plus que jamais. Je voyais mes parents aussi souvent que possible bien évidemment. Mais je devais avouer que je ne rentrai pas tous les week-end.

-La vie de ma mère tu vas prendre ma pantoufle sur le coin du babouin si tu n'te bouges pas plus que ça !

Un mois...oui...un mois... ce n'est pas énorme un mois quand on y pense, non. Mais quand on vivait ce que je vis actuellement. Et ce, depuis un mois.

-Mais arrête de me crier dessus !

Depuis un mois.

-Arrête de chouiner !

Je vis...

-Yukio-san !

Une pantoufle traversa un long couloir pour atterrir droit sur l'agaçant visage d'un blond que je ne veux même plus nommer.

-Un mois que tu me bouffes les nerfs à ne jamais rentrer chez toi les veilles de reprise de cours ! Ton train part dans dix minutes mon pote et mon bus dans cinq minutes, t'as intérêt à être prêt quand je pars de l'appartement ou bien je te fais sauter par la fenêtre !

-Mais j'trouve pas mon portable ! Chéri, comment tu veux que je vive sans t'envoyer un seul message de la journée !?

-T'en auras bientôt plus besoin quand je t'aurais casser tous les doigts !

Un mois, qu'un abominable squatteur s'amuse à torturer mes nerfs. Un mois. Mon bail prend fin à la fin de mes années en tant qu'étudiant. Soit dans trois ans.

Je ne tiendrai jamais.

 **Satsuki :**

En ces matins du mois d'avril, l'air se faisait encore bien frais, mais ne venait en rien gâcher la beauté des cerisiers en fleurs que notre beau pays chérissait tant. Le long du chemin menant à notre lycée à Dai-chan et moi, s'en dressaient des dizaines et des dizaines. Ajoutant à cela la proximité du jardin public, je me délectais, chaque matin, de ce beau paysage que je contemplai tout en me dirigeant vers l'établissement scolaire, en compagnie d'un Dai-chan éternellement somnolant et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je souris en lui jetant un regard amusé en coin, et dis :

-Ta mâchoire va finir par tomber à force de bailler comme tu le fais !

-Et toi, quand est-ce que ta langue se coupera, car pour sortir des conneries, dans ton genre, t'es plutôt pas mal. Mon cher ami d'enfance finit sa phrase sur un air désintéressé et un long bâillement.

Toujours d'un regard en coin, mais bien moins amusée je rétorquai :

-Ce que tu peux être désagréable le matin, alors...

Je soupirai, las, de ces gamineries. Néanmoins, je devais bien avouer qu'il m'était difficile en ce moment de ne pas m'inquiéter pour Dai-chan, notamment depuis notre conversation lors de la soirée organisée par Kasamatsu-kun, dans son nouvel appartement. _Je me souviens clairement de ce qu'il m'a dit... mais cela ne me rassure en aucun point._

 _C'était pendant les vacances du mois de mars. Kicchan avait quémandé l'aide du groupe pour le déménagement de son aîné. On y passa bien une bonne semaine puisque qu'il y avait quelques petits travaux à faire, comme refaire la peinture de la salle de bain, poser du papier peint ou encore du parquet...le tout au frais du propriétaire bien sûr !_

 _-Etant trop âgé pour ce genre de travaux, mon proprio me demande de tout poser moi-même tandis que lui nous fournis tout le matériel. Avoua alors Kasamatsu-kun._

 _Etait venu aider, Kicchan -sans surprise- Tetsu-kun, Kagami-kun Midorin et Takao et enfin Dai-chan et moi-même. N'aimant pas les efforts trop épuisants, Murasakibara-kun avait refusé...mais ça aussi, ce n'était pas choquant. Ce qui me surpris le plus fut l'enthousiasme de mon ami d'enfance pendant les travaux. Je savais que Daiki était aussi habile avec ses mains pour tout autre chose que le Basket-ball, et je ne l'ai pas entendu se plaindre une seule fois. Je dirais même qu'il m'était du cœur à l'ouvrage. Tous les conseils pour la mise à niveau du parquet, c'est Dai-chan qui nous les avait fournis. Bref, il s'est avéré être un grand chef de chantier ! Peut-être était-ce parce que son grand père était charpentier. Je me souviens qu'on jouait souvent dans sa menuiserie lorsque nous n'étions que des enfants. Je m'égare ! Au cours de la semaine, quelque chose à très vite attiré mon attention. Ce fut tous les regards remplient de tresse que posait mon ami sur Tetsu-kun. Même s'il a promis de faire une croix sur lui et que décembre était maintenant loin, cela paraissait bien difficile pour Daiki de renier entièrement ses sentiments envers notre ami commun. Enfin, le dernier soir, Kasamatsu-kun nous a tous invité pour passer la nuit chez lui. Durant cette soirée, alors que Dai-chan s'était isolé sur ce qui ressemblait à un balcon couvert d'un paravent, je le rejoignis pour discuter un instant avec lui. Et alors que je lui demandai ce qu'il allait désormais faire vis à vis de Tetsu-kun, mon ami se tourna, dos à la balustrade, et me répondu avec tout son attention posée vers le bleuté :_

 _-Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre à part le regarder s'épanouir dans les bras d'un autre. Toi-même, qu'as-tu fais d'autre ? Certes, maintenant avec Midorima c'est différent... mais en aucun cas tu n'as voulu bousculer Tetsu avec tes sentiments. Et j'ai fini par croire que s'il est heureux maintenant, alors moi aussi, de mon côté, je me contenterai de ça._

Et depuis ce soir là, nous n'avons plus reparlé de Tetsu-kun, seul à seul. Pendant le reste des vacances, Daiki s'est penché un peu plus sur ses cours, et a même réussi les examens au rattrapage. On était tous fiers de lui, surtout Tetsu-kun qui l'avait même aidé durant ses révisions. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'était première fois que je voyais notre grand fainéant rester aussi longtemps devant des cahiers de cours. A ce souvenir, je gloussai d'amusement sous le regard interloqué de mon grand ami qui me trouvait folle.

-T'es pas toute seule...Soupira t-il alors que nous poussions la grande porte menant au hall du lycée.

Dai-chan posa sa valise dans un coin de l'entrée avant de changer de chaussures. Refermant mon casier à chaussures, je lui demandai, inquiète :

-Ça va aller ?

-Hm ?

Ne comprenant visiblement pas ce à quoi je faisais allusion, je me fis plus clair :

-L'internat ? Ça va aller, maintenant que les terminales avec qui tu étais ami ne sont plus là ?

-Satsuki, de loin que je me souvienne, tu n'es pas ma mère, alors arrête de faire comme si c'était le cas.

Je gonflais les joues d'un air vexé et bougonnai :

-Ça va, j'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi !

Et tandis que je boudai dans mon coin je l'entendis pouffer moqueusement en s'armant de nouveau de sa valise. Il me prévint alors qu'il partait la déposer dans la réserve de l'internat mais au moment où il passa à côté de moi pour emprunter le couloir menant à la réserve, il glissa une main sur le haut de ma tête et la tapota gentiment.

-Je vais bien, Satsuki. Me sourit-il sincèrement avant de partir accompagné du bruit de roulement de sa valise.

Je touchai l'endroit que le basané m'avait caressé gentiment en le regardant s'éloigner. _Si tu le dis, alors je te crois Dai-chan._ Et c'est enjouée que je regagnai ma salle de classe. Cette année, les professeurs avaient décidé de nous mettre dans la même classe au grand damne de Daiki chéri qui ne supportait pas que je sois sur son dos ainsi et surtout que je vérifie si tous ses cours étaient bien notés. Il me le rappela à la pause déjeuner :

-Puisque j'te dis que j'ai noté l'essentiel ! La prof se répète, elle explique de quatre façons différentes la même leçon !

Je lâchai un soupir d'exaspération. A quoi bon discuter de ça avec lui, quand il a décidé de ne pas y mettre du sien...

-Bref, passons ! N'oublie pas l'entraînement tout à l'heure le capitaine t'attend de pied ferme.

-Huh ? Bien sûr que non, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas séché les entraînement ! Il termina sa phrase sur une bouchée de son sandwich.

Ce qu'il disait était vrai, et j'en étais vraiment comblée. Voir Dai-chan se donner autant pendant les entraînements était le plus beau des spectacles. Surtout qu'il s'était décidé de lui-même à y retourner. De plus, il participait aux entraînements spécieux des nouvelles recrues, afin de leur montrer quelques techniques utiles sur lesquelles ils peuvent s'essayer sans que cela leur soit trop difficile. Ce qui en choqua plus d'un, moi la première. Surtout que le basket de rue, ça ne s'apprenait pas réellement... Et pourtant Dai-chan, avait cette faculté d'analyse des capacités des joueurs, qui lui permettait d'improviser des entraînements en la faveur des nouveaux. Je supposai que c'était, encore une fois, grâce à Tetsu-kun depuis cette fameuse période d'entraînement intensif lorsqu'il avait demandé à notre grand basané de lui apprendre à tirer. C'est finalement Daiki qui avait analysé comment il pouvait rendre possible ce qui ne semblait pas l'être. _Ahlala... quand je vous dis qu'ils forment une paire du tonnerre ces deux là,_ me dis-je en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils d'un air sérieux et pensif.

-Oh fait Satsuki... Pour samedi, c'est toujours ok ?

 _C'est vrai quoi, je n'ai rien contre Kagami-kun, mais tout de même, ce grand dadais n'a pas ce petit truc que Dai-chan possède !_

-Oï...Satsuki, tu m'écoutes ?

 _Certes, Tetsu-kun prétend être amoureux et bien avec lui... Mais je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il serait aux anges avec un Dai-chan toujours aux petits soins pour lui._

-Allô, Satsuki ?

 _Après tout, Daiki vole toujours au secours de Tetsu quand ce dernier va pas bien ! Je pense justement lors de notre pic-nique sous les cerisiers en fleurs, l'autre jour, il s'était piquer par un insecte et c'est loin d'être Kagami-kun qui a pansé sa plaie, nada ! C'est mon Dai-chan !_

-Saaaaa-tsuki...

 _Mais je suis certaine, oui, qu'un beau jour Tetsu-kun ouvrira ses petits yeux !_

-Je suis là...dis...Satsuki, regarde-moi. Pour une fois, je te demande de t'occuper de moi !

 _Tetsu-kun, sale égoïste !_

Un courant d'air sous ma jupe me sortit de mon intense réflexion.

-Huh ?

-Ah, aujourd'hui t'as des pandas sur ta culotte... c'est parce que tu veux réveiller leur libido ? Toi aussi t'as entendu dire qu'ils n'avaient plus envie de se reproduire ?

-OBSEDE ! Beuglai-je en lui jetant ma chaussure en pleine figure. Rouge de honte, je me dressai sur mes deux pieds et m'éloignai d'un bon mètre de mon stupide agresseur de culotte.

Après quelques secondes sans montrer un quelconque signe de vie, ce grand singe au yeux bleus se redressa, toujours en tailleur sur le sol du toit du lycée, avec la marque de mon 38 sur son front.

-C'ta faute ! Baragouina t-il, y a que comme ça que tu m'écoutes quand j'veux t'causer !

-Que me veux-tu ? j'comprends pas le langage des babouins moi !

Ayant tous les deux terminés notre déjeuner, nous remballâmes nos déchets et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cage à escalier.

-Je voulais savoir si samedi, on se voyait toujours pour que tu me coupes les cheveux ?

-Bien sûr, après l'entraînement du matin, comme ce qui était conv...

 _Attendez voir...hin hin..._

-Ah en fait ! J-je ne pourrai pas !

 _Gros mensonge de ma part, mais c'est pour la bonne cause._

-Oui, hum... en vérité j'ai complètement oublié de te dire que...euh...ah ! Kicchan m'a invité à faire les boutiques avec lui, du coup, tu me connais ça va durer toute la journée.

-T'abuses là, si cela avait été moi qui avais fait un coup foireux comme ça on en reparlerait jusqu'à l'année prochaine !

-Ow, mais Dai-chan ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé à Tetsu-kun qu'il te les coupe tes cheveux et il est d'accord !

 _Purée, j'ai intérêt à l'appeler et fissa !_

-Q-...Chez Tetsu ?

Reprenant, un court moment, mon sérieux, je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon ami qui avançait tout en regardant ses pieds, l'air semblant gêné. _C'est nouveau ça, v'là qu'il nous fait sa jeune timide !_ Pris d'une impulsion malicieuse, je le poussai avec mon coude et dis :

-Ça va, il va juste de couper les cheveux...peut-être plus si affinité !

-Roh, mais ferme la toi ! Râla t-il un tantinet amusé.

Je ris en me précipitant soudainement loin devant lui.

-Je dois récupérer quelque chose en salle des profs ! On se rejoint au gymnase ?

Mon ami me répondit d'un grognement désintéressé. Je n'en fis pas plus de cas et me dépêchai de me cacher dans un coin tranquille pour passer un coup de téléphone à Tetsu-kun. _Tout en touchant du bois pour qu'il réponde !_ Pensai-je aussi.

Je cherchai le numéro du petit bleuté dans la liste de mes contacts quand soudain, mon portable se mit à vibrer comme un fou. Sursautant, je manquai de lâcher l'appareil mais heureusement d'un agile réflexe je le retins avec le pouce et l'index. Comprenant aussi que je venais de manquer un appel, j'ouvris vite le claper de mon portable pour savoir de qui provenait l'appel.

-M-M-M-

Je m'empressai de recomposer le numéro et attendis patiemment que le destinataire de l'appel réponde.

 _« Allô, Momoi? »_

-O-oui ! Répondis-je presque au garde à vous.

 _« Ça va, détends-toi ce n'est que moi... »_

 _Non...justement, c'est toi._ Me dis-je en rougissement timidement. Je me ressaisi cependant, sentant que je frôlai le ridicule.

-J-je, ça va ?

 _« Oui »_

 _Mon dieu ce blanc..._ Cela nous arrive de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Et j'ignore complètement à quoi cela est dû. Cela me gêne. Tortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt, je demandai :

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, Midorin ? C'est rare de ta part.

 _« Hé bien... je voulais te demander un service. »_

 _Un service ?_ Me répétai-je pour moi-même.

-Oui ? Qu'en est-il ?

 _« Voilà, ce samedi qui vient, Takao voulait faire les boutiques dans Tokyo, du coup comme je ne voulais pas y aller seul avec lui et, que je savais que tu habitais pas loin, on aurait pu venir te chercher puis partir ensemble ? »_

Bien sûr, je n'allais pas refuser son offre. Au fond de mon petit être, je trépignai même d'impatience d'être à ce samedi pour retrouver Midorima. J'acceptai même sans retenu.

 _Mais le problème avec lui..._

-Les boutiques ? Pas de problème, je suis toujours partante pour faire du shopping. Et puis il arrive toujours quelque chose d'amusant avec Takao !

 _...ce n'est pas ses propositions et nos sorties..._

 _« D'accord, on passera te chercher vers quinze heure, ça te vas ? »_

-Tout à fait, on se dit à samedi alors.

 _...mais ses raisons et les formulations._

 _« Ouais, à samedi Momoi, et merci encore. »_

-Mais...de rien. Bye. Après quelques secondes de silence, je raccrochai.

J'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille et fixai l'écran. Temps d'appel, moins de six minutes. En nom de contact était inscrit « Midorin » avec une étoile que je me promettais de changer bientôt en cœur. Et en guise de photo était affichée un cliché de mon ami qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Un sourire fort sincère et bien rare que j'avais réussi à photographier au petit bonheur la chance. Et pour rien au monde je n'effacerai cette photo, de peur de ne jamais revoir un tel sourire sur son visage. Contemplant toujours la photo de Midorima, d'un air peiné, je sortis de ma cachette puis me décidai à rebrousser chemin.

-Ne me remercie pas de vouloir te voir...c'est vexant, tu sais.

Et c'est ainsi que, sans m'en rendre bien compte, je commis un légère erreur.

 **Taiga :**

Qui dit rentrée des classes, dit aussi préparation au tournois de l'inter lycée. Et c'est un élément très motivant pour moi, mordu de basket-ball que je suis. Je dois avouer que durant la période de vacances du mois de mars, je suis retourné quelques temps chez moi, tout d'abord histoire de revoir de la famille mais aussi et surtout pour me ressourcer. Quoi de meilleur que de faire de bons matchs de Basket de rue dans le pays où est né ce beau sport. Néanmoins... _Cette tension que je ressens lors d'un match enivrant..._ je crois bien que... _Le doute, les craintes qui me font réagir comme un fauve afin de me dépêtrer du jeu de l'ennemi..._ il n'y qu'ici, auprès des miens, de mon équipe que je me sens comme un véritable soldat, comme un vrai joueur de Basket-ball. Oui, il n'y a qu'auprès d'eux mais surtout...

-Kuroko ! Celle-ci elle est pour toi !

...il n'y qu'auprès de lui que je joue au meilleur de moi-même.

-Bien joué les garçons ! Vous allez pouvoir ranger le matériel maintenant que le match est fini. Intervint la coach. Mais n'oubliez pas de vous étirer avant de tout remballer !

Notre match d'entraînement s'était clôturé sur un panier de notre quasi inébranlable joueur fantôme favori. Je dis bien « quasi », car quelques joueurs obstinés ont réussi à trouver la faille. Néanmoins, sans une bonne maîtrise de ses propres compétences techniques, il est difficile de trouver le moment opportun pour arrêter le tir de Tetsuya. Même les joueurs de grandes tailles de notre équipe ont du mal. Je terminai mes étirements et je participai moi aussi au rangement du matériel. M'amusant à jeter les ballons dans la caisse en imitant les tirs à trois points de Midorima – que je ne réussissais pas très bien d'ailleurs – je ne cessai de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à mon ami qui rangeait les plots avec les nouvelles recrues de l'année de seconde. _Il se fait littéralement draguer oui ! Tetsuya, viens ici !_ Voulais-je hurler mais je me retins de le faire pour ne pas paraître trop agressif. D'après Tetsuya, je m'emportai facilement ces derniers jours.

 _En même temps ces fichues secondes ne voient que par Tetsuya et restent coller à lui comme une moule à un rocher ! Et lui qui est si amical avec tout le monde... il ne peut pas les envoyer bouler !?_

-C'est fou quand même, t'es plus petit que nous, mais t'as une poigne de fer quand il s'agit de faire des passes ! S'enjoua l'un des secondes, pour les talents de Tetsuya.

-Je ne suis pas certain que la taille ait une grande importance la dedans... fit remarquer mon ami un tantinet agacé par la remarque de son cadet.

Tetsuya a vraiment horreur qu'on lui rappel qu'il n'a toujours pas pris un centimètre depuis la winter cup. Moi, cela m'amusait beaucoup.

-Ah mais non, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que t'es plutôt maigrichon, senpai! Regarde cette taille de guêpe.

La nouvelle recrue, trop téméraire à mon goût, se glissa dans le dos de mon amant et lui agrippa, bien trop fermement, la taille en touchant par-ci par-là les creux de son corps. Ce fut un rapprochement de trop pour pouvoir contenir,entièrement, mes nerfs. A mon tour, je me glissai, tel un félin prêt à déchiqueter sa proie, derrière mon cadet qui tenait toujours Tetsuya entre ses griffes. J'utilisai ma grosse voix pour le surprendre.

-T'es gentil, mais on a autre chose à faire que de chahuter avec vous. Si tu pouvais le lâcher, on pourrait avancer plus vite et rentrer chez nous par la même occas'.

-K-... Trembla mon cadet en se tournant vers moi, pâle.

-Bouge.

-O-Oui, Kagami-senpai !

Et les trois nouvelles recrues se sentirent bien plus concernés au rangement qu'à lécher les bottes de Tetsuya.

-Aïe ! Mais t'es malade !? Beuglai-je en me massant le téton droit que venait de me pincer, très, violemment un petit bleuté stupide et lunatique dont je tairai le nom.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Grogna mon ami en me foudroyant du regard.

Déglutissant, je tournai la tête faisant mine de regarder ailleurs.

-B-Bah quoi...il était convenu que je ne cris pas. Et je n'ai pas crié...

-T'as pas été un enfant de cœur non plus, Taiga.

Son regard sceptique m'agaçait.

-Oui bon, j'avoue m'être un petit peu emporter, mais quand même t'as vu où ce gamin t'as touché ?

Tetsuya leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, semblant amusé. Soupirant, il se dirigeant vers le chariot à ballons et le poussa jusqu'à la réserve. Le suivant, je ramassai les derniers ballons tout en les déposant dans le chariot en mouvement.

-Tu ne vas pas...faire la tête ?

Demandai-je en penchant ma tête pile devant lui pour le forcer à s'arrêter et relever les yeux vers moi. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de les étirer en un sourire radieux, comme il a l'habitude de le faire quand il s'avoue vaincu mais ne sait comment le dire.

-Tes grands parents sont revenus, c'est bien ça ? Lui demandai-je tout en refermant les portes de la remise du gymnase.

-Toi, t'as une idée derrière la tête. Sourit-il.

-Eh bien...

En tout honnêtement, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Depuis les vacances de mars, ses grands parents étaient revenus à la maison. J'avais pris l'habitude de dormir chez lui depuis quelques temps et pour le coup, le retour de ses vieux était mal tombé... _Ah ça, pour être mal tombé._

 _Les grands parents de mon cher et tendre petit ami étaient arrivés trois jours avant la date prévue. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus dérangeant...non, au pire du pire ces trois jours d'avance on s'en fichait bien. Ce qui nous avait le plus...troublé, était le moment...pendant lequel ils étaient arrivés et avaient manifesté leur présence d'une façon des plus déconcertantes. Pour des vieux, ils tenaient la forme !_

 _-Tetsuya-san ! Ton grand père a apprit une danse antique, des villages traditionnels d'Hokkaïdo ! Regarde un peu le rés... !_

 _C'est entrelacé dans les bras de l'un l'autre, enroulé sous les draps et surtout...à moitié nus que nous jetions synchroniquement un regard horrifié vers la grand mère de Tetsuya. Grand mère qui tenait des paquets plein les bras avec un sourire se présentant comme enjoué qui devint de plus en plus...perplexe._

 _-Euh... Mamie..._

 _-Oh ! Mon chéri...on aurait du le signaler au moment d'avoir franchi le seuil de l'entrée mais, on est de retour !_

 _-Oui...je vois. Ahem..._

 _Tetsuya me lança un regard de détresse tandis que je tentai d'attraper nos vêtements dispatchés aux quatre coins du lit. Sa grand mère me fit un clin d'oeil tout en m'adressant un sourire confus et referma la ne savais plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Pour une fois que nous étions posés...seuls...et surtout enfin prêts à passer à l'acte après plusieurs essais non concluant, il fallait que ses vieux givrés, débarquent !_

Et donc, depuis ce jour nous n'avons plus eu l'occasion de passer des moments intimes aussi bien chez lui que chez moi. Comme ils ne voyaient pas souvent sa famille, Tetsuya voulait passer du temps avec eux, et ce qui est tout à fait normal je dois dire... cependant, j'aimerai bien savoir jusqu'à quand leur escale va encore durer.

-Alors ? M'interrogea t-il de nouveau dans les vestiaires après être sorti de la douche. Il me semble que tu voulais me demander quelque chose tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai... fis-je, un tantinet gêné.

Frottant ma nuque avec nervosité je cherchai mes mots. Après tout, je ne devais pas éveiller les soupçons sur mon envie, qui devenait de plus en plus dur à contrôler, de goûter à chaque parcelle de sa peau, fouiller son corps pour en découvrir l'entièreté de ses points...érogènes et surtout de le faire mien.

Même si je savais qu'au fond, il ne serait jamais entièrement à moi. Je savais bien que c'était égoïste d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Il est impossible de nous appartement entièrement, mais il est encore moins possible de n'appartenir qu'à une seule personne et ceci Tetsuya me l'a bien fait comprendre...Mais aussi, _lui._

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à mon téléphone portable puis j'avouai simplement à mon ami.

-J'aimerai bien qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble ce soir. Enfin, si t'es libre bien sûr...

-Oh, Taiga tu sais ils...

A l'entente du timbre incertain de sa voix, je compris d'avance que cela terminerait sur un refus. Voulant lui faciliter le travail, je le coupai rapidement tout en simulant un sourire, compréhensif.

-Tu voudrais profiter de tes grands parents, je sais, ils ne sont pas souvent là. C'était bête de demander.

Sans vraiment prendre le temps de lui lancer un quelconque regard, je terminai de m'habiller et rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac de sport. Au même moment, notre capitaine entra dans les vestiaires pour nous demander de refermer le local derrière nous sans oublier de rendre les clés au gardien.

-Ne-

-Je m'en occuperai, je n'ai pas fini de me changer je risque d'être le dernier à sortir du local. Répondit alors Tetsuya, me volant ma réponse.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, interloqué. Il ne vit pas ma surprise car il fut de dos. Cependant, pour ma part je pouvais sentir un légère tension alourdir l'atmosphère. J'inspirai bien profondément pour mieux soupirer d'exaspération. _Qu'a t-il?Pourquoi cette impression que tout va encore être de ma faute ?_

Dans un sens, je craignais que ce soit vraiment de ma faute. Et ce qui allait suivre n'allait rien arranger.

-Pourquoi tu te replis, tout à coup, dans ta coquille, Tetsuya ?

J'entendis un rire offusqué venant de lui.

-Dans ma coquille...c'est la meilleur. Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Il daigna enfin lever les yeux sur moi tout en remettant sa chemise. Il la boutonnait avec un énervement qui lui était rare et faisait jongler son regard entre moi et les boutons de sa chemise. Je pinçai les lèvres, et restai muet sachant que Tetsuya allait délier sa langue dans peu de temps.

-Tu dis ça mais je n'ai jamais le temps d'en placer une avec toi. Tu me poses une question et tu te réponds tout seul, c'est magnifique de voir à quel point t'es autonome mon grand !

-Je t'en prie, pas ce ton avec moi...

-Mais t'as un humour profond aujourd'hui dis-moi ? Tu oses remettre en question le ton avec lequel je m'adresse à toi mais as-tu l'a moindre idée de comment toi, tu t'adresses à moi ? Et pas plus tard que tout à l'heure ?

-Tetsuya...

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Me dit-il en rentrant sa chemise, pas tout à fait reboutonner jusqu'en haut, dans son pantalon.

Je m'approchai de lui, malgré la contrariété que nous pouvions ressentir l'un l'autre. Lui, semblait se concentrer sur le rassemblement de ses affaires.

-Ce que je voulais répondre tout à l'heure, c'était que moi aussi je voulais qu'on passe du temps ensemble, mais effectivement, j'aimerai profiter de mes grands parents et je trouve cela un peu dur de ta part de me le reprocher ou de faire semblant de comprendre en continuant de jouer les égoïstes. Ils vont partir le week-end prochain, est-ce que c'est si difficile d'attendre une semaine de plus, sérieusement ?

Je me glissai derrière lui en l'attrapant fermement par les hanches.

-Non...j'attendrai, je te le promets. Susurrai-je en frottant mon visage contre le sien, après avoir ramener son corps tout contre le mien.

Je le sentais résistant et toujours en colère contre moi. Mais je ne voulais plus que nos discussions tournent ainsi. Il avait raison, attendre une semaine de plus ne serait peut-être pas si long.

-Arrête, je dois ranger mes affaires... Soupira t-il en se débattant mollement. Tetsuya était vraiment...vraiment une personne têtue. Et même s'il me laissa l'enlacer ainsi, il continua de faire son sac sans répondre à chacune de mes caresses.

-Aller...je te demande pas la lune,là. Juste un peu d'affection. Soufflai-je tendrement, en embrassant sa nuque du bout des lèvres.

-Dans un moment pareil, je trouve ça facile. Taiga.

Je souris sans joie, le trouvant trop têtu.

-Tu vas faire la gueule longtemps ou j'ai encore un espoir de te voir m'adresser un véritable sourire sur le chemin du retour ?

Toujours dans mes bras, il glissa pour se me faire face et dit :

-Tu veux juste oublier tout ça et, ne pas te pencher un peu plus sur le problème, c'est bien ça ?

 _Un problème ? De quoi parle t-il ?_ Je ne savais pas s'il y avait un réel problème, mais je trouvais que cela commençait à mal tourner et oui, je voulais vite changer de sujet de conversation. Simplement parce que je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui alors que tout ce passait bien pour l'instant. Je n'avais pas envie, d'atténuer notre flamme de tendresse et de désir à cause d'événements aussi ridicules que celui d'aujourd'hui. Je soutins son regard encore un moment, attendant qu'il lâche enfin l'affaire sur cette discussion. Mais en vain. Je levai les yeux au ciel et relâchai mon emprise sur lui. Agacé, je pris mon sac et partis du local sans pour autant quitter le lycée. J'essayai juste de prendre un peu l'air pour faire descendre la tension. Je cherchai peut-être la facilité, c'était vrai. En même temps, il ne devait pas s'attendre à plus de ma part. Je n'aimai pas les conversations trop prise de tête et le savait. _A quoi bon vouloir me faire raisonner autrement, cela ne mènerait à rien à part tout compliquer un peu plus._

Je trouvai plus simple de ne pas m'attarder sur les éléments trop compliqués, peu importe l'obstacle qui se présentait devant moi et peu importe la situation. Un peu comme pendant un match de Basket et, Tetsuya était le mieux placer pour me connaître maintenant. Mais j'avais horreur de laisser les mauvaises situations en suspens ou sans solutions. Mais de là ma parler de « vrai problème » je trouvai que Tetsuya allait loin. Peut-être se prenait-il la tête pour rien..

 _Ou bien moi pas assez...aller savoir._

Je sortis de ma réflexion à l'entente du son d'une clé verrouillant une serrure. Tetsuya venait de sortir du local et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'accueil du lycée, certainement pour rendre les clés au gardien.

-Tu ne m'attends plus ? Fis-je, tandis que je me rapprochai de lui.

-Je te croyais parti. Rétorqua t-il simplement.

-Mais non, à quoi bon partir sans toi on prend le même train je te rappel.

Il soupira et poursuivit :

-A toi de voir, t'es parti si soudainement.

-Je sais, mais honnêtement tu ne voudrais pas passer à autre chose là ? Lui suppliai-je presque du regard.

Hors de question de nous disputer plus longtemps, mais surtout hors de question de rentrer chacun chez soi fâché.

-Ecoute, reprise-je tandis que nous marchions d'un pas lent vers l'accueil. Je sais que je l'ai souvent dit ces derniers temps, mais je te jure de faire des efforts, Tetsuya. Je...je vais essayer de prendre un peu sur moi, de moins m'énerver et surtout de t'écouter un peu plus.

-Surtout quand tu me poses des questions en fait. Pouffa t-il.

-Oui. Répondis-je, totalement vaincu sur ce coup là.

Mon ami se décrispait un peu plus, ce qui était un bon point. Je continuai, d'un ton calme mais ne cherchant pas à passer par quatre chemins :

-Si de mon côté je fais des efforts, j'aimerai que toi aussi, tu arrêtes d'essayer d'accentuer les « problèmes » surtout quand il n'y en a pas réellement. Je dis pas que ça se passe toujours bien entre nous, mais honnêtement on n'a pas connus de méchante dispute pour l'instant et je pense que, comme moi, tu n'as pas envie qu'il y en ait, pas vrai ?

Je venais de lui demander tout cela, avec beaucoup de sérieux car je tenais à ce qu'il se rendre compte, que, malgré ce que je pouvais laisser paraître parfois, je me sentais concerné dans ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Notamment en ce moment. A quelques pas de l'accueil... nous nous stoppâmes dans notre avancée et, tandis qu'il se tournait vers moi en regardant le sol, je me rapprochai de lui en penchant mon visage vers le haut de sa tête.

 _Ne te détourne pas de moi...S'il te plaît juste un regard._

J'embrassai ses cheveux délicatement et sentis qu'à ce geste, il se détendit entièrement tout en enlaçant ma taille. Je soupirai d'aise, avoir sa chaleur enfin proche de moi me calmait à mon tour. Je le serrai sans plus attendre contre moi, déposant des baisers sur son front me dirigeant toujours plus près de sa bouche qui me manquait. Nous échangeâmes un profond baiser, sereins et, sûrs d'être enfin réconciliés.

-Je te promet... d'essayer d'être moins dur. Sourit-il tout en extériorisant son anxiété dans un soupir qui se voulait relâché.

Ses yeux brillants plongèrent dans les miens, qui ne devaient nullement cacher mon profond désir pour lui. Mais je compris très vite que j'étais loin d'être le seul lorsque je sentis un morsure se presser sur mon menton, puis sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je frissonnai.

-Ce que j'ai hâte d'être au week-end prochain...dire qu'on est que lundi.

Il rit clairement puis m'embrassa de nouveau. Finalement, nous en restâmes là. Nous rendîmes les clés au gardien puis pressâmes le pas afin d'arriver à l'heure à la station. Si le train se faisait attendre par les passagers ce n'était pas l'inverse.

Descendant à une station avant lui, nous nous séparâmes un peu à contre cœur. Pendant le trajet, nos taquineries et nos conversations étaient redevenues tout ce qu'il avait de plus normal et calme et, je devais avouer que ce qui s'était passé plus tôt me restait encore sur le cœur. Notamment le sous entendu de Tetsuya...

 _De quel problème parlait-il ?_

Sur le chemin menant à mon appartement, je jetai plusieurs coups d'œil sur mon téléphone portable. Et alors que je me rapprochai d'une supérette, afin de faire quelques emplettes pour la semaine, je reçus un message de mon ami aux yeux bleus. Je souris, me promettant de lui répondre quand je serais de retour chez moi.

Entrant dans le petit magasin, je me dirigeai dans le rayon de produits frais, notamment la viande. Constatant qu'une promotion se faisait sur un bon filet de steak, je salivai d'avance de le voir dans mon assiette. Après avoir fini tous mes achats, je passai à la caisse et trottinai jusqu'à mon immeuble qui n'était plus très loin.

-C'est pas tout, mais c'est que j'ai faim moi.

Arrivé chez moi, je ne perdis pas plus de temps à placer mes affaires de cours et de sport, ni même à changer mon uniforme pour le remplacer par des vêtements plus confortables, que je me hâtai dans le rangement de mes achats. Mais aussi et surtout à la préparation de mon repas.

-Bon, le temps que tout ça mijote, je passerai bien à la douche tout de même. La viande attendra.

Après tout, ça se mangeait chaud !

Quittant la cuisine, je me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers la salle d'eau et prenant mon sac avec moi. Je vidai mon sac et fis une machine histoire de retirer la crasse de mes vêtements de sport. Mais avant de partir à la douche, je ressentis le besoin de vérifier de nouveau mon téléphone portable. C'est torse nu, que je me dirigeai dans le salon, mon téléphone reposant sur le canapé. Je n'avais qu'un seul message non lu et, c'était toujours celui de Tetsuya. _Mais aucun autre message..._

Mais que pouvais-je bien attendre ainsi ? Me demandai-je tout en secouant la tête, légèrement confus. Je lançai le petit appareil sur le canapé et partis définitivement me doucher. Tandis que l'eau lavait mon corps et détendait mes muscles... mon esprit semblait toujours affublé d'un bien étrange tourment. Une fois sortis de la cabine de douche. Je laissai mon corps s'égoutter tout d'abord sur le sol en prenant place devant le miroir au dessus de mon lavabo. D'un geste, je retirai la vapeur collée sur la vitre afin de laisser paraître, difficilement, mon reflet. Devant moi, se trouvait un visage brouillé par les restes de vapeurs qui refusaient d'éclaircir les traits de mon visage. Rien n'était net. Ce n'était pas mon physique qui se projetai sur le miroir. Mais le reflet de mon esprit se débattant dans un brouillard bien trop épais pour y voir clair.

L'air commençant à se faire frais, surtout dans une telle tenue, je me dépêchai de m'essuyer de me mettre une tenue plus chaude sur le dos. Derrière moi, je refermai la porte de la salle de bain et revins dans le salon. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir mon plat mijoter tranquillement.

 _Je me demande comment il va..._

Je m'installai sur le canapé et allumai la télé par la télécommande. Du coin de l'œil, j'observai mon téléphone qui n'affichai toujours que le message de mon coéquipier.

 _Il devrait être rentré pourtant. D'habitude j'ai déjà eu un message de sa part._

Un sifflement strident s'échappa de la mijoteuse. Je partis l'éteindre et déposai la viande préalablement coupée en morceaux à l'intérieur.

 _Peut-être que je devrai lui écrire, moi. C'est vrai. Cela changerait peut-être de d'habitude._

Je me sortis une assiette avant de retourner, d'apparence calme, vers le canapé pour récupérer mon téléphone. Oui, mon calme n'était vraiment qu'une façade. Car dans ma tête, plus rien n'allait. Et c'est dans la confusion la plus totale que je cherchai le nom de Tatsuya Himuro dans mes contactes. Je m'attardai sur sa photo de profil...et passant une main dans mes cheveux je me décidai à lui écrire. Après quoi je souris d'un air pensif, tout en relisant nos derniers messages datant de samedi soir.

Contre toutes attentes, j'eus comme réponse de la part de mon aîné, un appel. Auquel je répondis aussitôt.

C'est ainsi que je passai ma soirée au téléphone avec Tatsuya... oubliant le reste par la même occasion.

 _Oublier tout...avec lui c'était si simple._

 **Daiki :**

Ces derniers temps, beaucoup de proches ou simplement des personnes de mon entourage, ne cessaient de dire que j'avais changé. Mais je ne voyais guère en quoi. Cependant, en aucun cas, à ces gens là, je n'avais eu l'envie de leur poser la question et leur demander sur quoi ils voyaient ce changement et à quel point j'avais changé. Et qu'avaient-ils bien pu connaître de moi, avant, pour se permettre de me dire que j'avais changé. Eux-mêmes, disaient juste que j'avais changé sans être bien plus explicites dans leurs propos. Mais ces gens là. Je me fichai de leur avis comme de mon premier slip.

 _Mais si un jour Tetsu me disait que j'ai vraiment changé... que devrais-je lui répondre à lui ?Et s'il me le disait samedi..._

Samedi...maudite sois cette Satsuki. Me lâcher à la dernière minute pour Kise, non mais je rêve ! Surtout que c'est elle qui avait insisté la première fois pour jouer à la tête à coiffée avec moi et voilà qu'elle m'abandonne. Le pire...c'est qu'elle ose me dire que Tetsu est d'accord pour s'en charger. Déjà qu'il s'est occupé de mon cas durant les vacances de mars à cause de ce fichu rattrapage.

 _C'est sûr, il va me prendre pour un boulet._

Roulant sur mon lit, je feuilletai les pages de mon livres de maths afin de trouver l'exercice à faire pour demain. Même si les études n'étaient pas mon fort, les maths étaient ce qui m'intéressait le plus. Et à ma plus grande surprise, mais aussi celle des autres, j'arrivai deuxième du classement dans cette matière. Je me souvins alors des révisions de ces dernières vacances, passées avec Tetsu.

 _Même si nous nous étions vu aussi en dehors de ces séances intensives de révisions, je crois bien que ce fut les meilleurs moments passés avec lui pendant ces vacances._

 _Je me souvins de ce jour où il m'avait dit, qu'aimer les maths, au vu de mon caractère n'avait rien d'étonnant pour lui. Ce fut le seul qui m'avait dit cela. Nous étions chez lui, assis par terre autour de la table basse du salon, Bien que le printemps pointait le bout de son nez, l'air restait frais. Mais mon cerveau se consumait à petit feu à cause de toutes les informations et les tortures cérébrales que m'infligeait Tetsu._

 _-C'est de ta faute, tu sais. Si tu t'y étais mis un peu plus tôt t'en serais pas là. M'avait-il dit d'un air faussement hautain. Il m'avait sourit aussitôt après tout en me proposant de faire une pause._

 _-Non, non. Plus tôt on aura fini avec l'anglais, mieux ce sera ! On passe à quoi après ?_

 _-Laisse-moi voir, tu as fini l'histoire...il te reste un peu de japonais ancien mais ça peut attendre demain et...ah ! T'as encore pas mal d'exercices de maths! A toi de voir, japonais ancien ou ma-_

 _Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer que je lui suppliai de me laisser faire les rit aux éclats en se cachant un peu avec sa main. C'était tellement adorable chez lui que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot à chaque fois que je le voyais faire ce geste. J'avais secoué rapidement la tête pour chasser toutes ces émotions tendres que je devais éviter d'éprouver pour mon ami. Même si passer du temps en tête à tête avec lui me fit un bien fou. Je pouvais être...moi-même, et ce, uniquement en sa présence._

 _-J'ai fini, tu veux bien vérifier pendant que je commence les maths ?_

 _-D'accord, laisse-moi voir._

 _Tandis qu'il était en face de moi, j'allais tourner le livre vers lui mais Tetsu en avait décidé autrement. Il s'était levé afin de prendre place à mes côtés. Accroupis sur des coussins, nos cuisses se collèrent ainsi que nos bras. On va dire... que je m'autorisai au moins je ne m'étais pas éloigné de lui, malgré la douce vague de chaleur qui m'envahit._

 _Je m'étais dit qu'en me plongeant dans mes exercices de maths tout se passerait bien. Et ce fut le cas. Je changeai de position et m'étais installé en tailleur histoire de détendre un peu mon , tandis que j'étais réellement concentré sur mes exercices, Tetsu me dit :_

 _-C'est fou à quel point t'aimes les maths..._

 _-Hein ? Répondis-je, sans pour autant décrocher de mon livre. Pas plus que ça tu sais. Terminai-je en jetant un vif coup d'œil sur mon ancien coéquipier. Mais ce vif coup d'œil se changea en un intense regard que je refusai de détourner de lui._

 _Nous étions resté ainsi un long moment, à soutenir le regard de l'autre dans un silence pur et à la fois rempli d'échanges en tout genre._

 _-C'est vrai, il n'y a pas que les maths que j'aime. Dis-je d'une voix chaude, tout en calant ma tête contre mon bras, accoudé sur mon livre. Ma main vint se perdre dans mes cheveux tandis que je lui adressai un sourire et un regard qui en disaient long sur mon sous entendu._

 _-Andouille... Rit-il doucement en ne détournant pour autant pas son regard du mien. Tetsu me pinça le nez avant de me demander de me remettre au boulot._

 _-N'empêche, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi cela étonne tout le monde de savoir que j'apprécie les maths !_

 _-Oh tu sais, par rapport à ma remarque de tout à l'heure, cela ne me surprend pas plus que cela en fait, je trouve ça même logique._

 _Je l'interrogeai du poursuivit tout en nous servant une autre tasse de thé chaud._

 _-Après tout, prenons en exemple le basket. Quand une stratégie adverse te paraît difficile et te demande de donner un maximum de toi-même..._

 _-Ce qui est bien rare, intervins-je en riant. Mon ami fit la moue et reprit :_

 _-...Tu réussis, dirons nous, naturellement, à trouver un solution au problème qui te fait défaut. C'est dès que tu es face aux problèmes les plus haut perché que tu es toi même et donne le meilleur de toi. Tu ne cherches jamais à éviter ce problème, au contraire, tu y vas, fonces tête baissée pour le résoudre et tu t'en sors toujours avec...une telle élégance.T'es tellement audacieux et puis...  
_

 _Ses derniers furent prononcer avec une miette d'admiration qui me gêna un peu mais me flatta énormément. Notamment à cause de la passion avec laquelle, les mots sortirent de la bouche de Tetsu. Il s'en rendit compte et rougit, semblant confus._

 _-Enfin tu m'as compris... en gros, il n'y a vraiment rien de surprenant à te voir aimer les maths !_

 _-Merci Tetsu. Vraiment._

Bref, je vais vous épargner les détails de mes émois à ce moment là... Je préfère couper court au souvenir. Même si...avec juste peu de mots et de la passion, Tetsu avait ravivé de plus belle cette petite flamme d'amour qui ne s'éteindrait peut-être jamais. Du moins, pas si facilement.

-C'est pas en le revoyant samedi qu'elle va s'éteindre la petite flamme...ouep !

-Quelle flamme ?

-AH !

-HI !

-Descend de mon lit ! Beuglai-je à mon camarade de chambre.

-Ça va, ça va ! Crie pas comme, tête de babouin !

-Tu joues avec ton carnet de santé, toi. Grognai-je.

-Pourquoi il n'y aurait que Momoï-chan pour t'appeler comme ça, hein dis ? Chouina t-il.

Je soupirai. Cette année, les surveillants avaient préférés me séparer de l'autre Shinobu de mes deux. Ils ont vite compris qu'il n'était pas très bon de nous laisser côtoyer le même espace de vie, respirer le même air tout ça...En revanche ils m'avaient affublé d'un débile profond, qui ne savait absolument pas rester calme plus de deux minutes et était un véritable moulin à paroles.

A la fin de la semaine, cela ferait un mois que nous partagerions la même chambre lui et moi. _Mais vais-je tenir jusque là ?_

Pour Tetsu. Je devais le faire pour Tetsu, histoire qu'il coupe les cheveux d'un « Aomine-kun » bien vivant et non mort, pendu au filet du panier de basket du gymnase de Tôô.

-De quelle flamme tu parlais ? Il y a le feu ?

-Mais non... abruti.

-Oh ça va hein, t'as qu'à pas parler tout seul si tu veux pas qu'on t'embête ! Bouda mon camarade de chambre, tout en se roulant en boule sur mon lit.

-Descend d'mon lit j'te dis !

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je tombe sur tes revues coquines, laisse tomber je sais où tu les caches !

-Touche à ma Maiko-chan et bientôt on retrouvera ton cadavre dans la baie de Tokyo.

-Ouh là là, mais t'es une vraie panthère en réalité mon chou ! Il me fit un clin d'œil puis s'éjecta de mon lit en courant comme un dératé, vers le couloir du dortoir des élèves de premières.

 _Finalement, même si j'angoisse un peu, j'ai hâte d'être à samedi moi._

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre :D Alors, un petit mot rapidement pour la fin, je n'avais pas pour habitude de le faire mais bon, par moment c'est nécessaire alors voilà, pour ceux et celles qui se demanderaient pourquoi le point de vu de Tetsuya n'apparaît pas, eh bien c'est normal et donc volontaire ! :) Tetsuya reviendra en force dans le prochain chapitre :) ! D'ailleurs, voici un petit résumé du prochain chapitre que je vais essayer de poster le week-end prochain mais rien n'est bien sûr mes amours !

Dans le prochain chapitre: Le week-end enfin arrivé, Daiki se rendra chez Tetsuya , mais se rendra bien vite compte que Satsuki s'est bien moquée de lui et que son ami n'était pas au courant de sa venue, néanmoins Daiki se fera bel et bien couper les cheveux par Tetsuya, qui de son côté, fera quelques révélations à son ancien coéquipier. Quant à Satsuki, notre amie partira faire du shopping avec Takao et Shintarou, ce dernier ne comprenant pas l'étrange comportement de sa demoiselle rose, qui semble lui reprocher son attitude trop ambigüe envers elle. Là aussi, des révélations et beaucoup d'amour sont à venir. Enfin, Taiga se retrouvera confronter à un dilemme qui le poussera à adopter une attitude dangereuse et surtout pleine de mensonges envers son petit ami mais aussi coéquipier qui ne doutera en aucun cas de sa bonne foi. La raison ? A vous de savoir ça dans le prochain chapitre ! Ciao mes amours :D 3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, Bonjoir à tous :D

Désolé pour ma longue absence, mais j'ai décidé de prendre quelques minutes pour vous écrire ces quelques mots avant de retourner dans ma grotte ! Voilà, j'en avais parlé lors de ma dernière publication, mais j'ai passé récemment mais examens blancs (qui se sont très bien passés pour ceux/celles qui seraient intéressés !) Je comptai poster le prochain chapitre de ma fiction juste après les examens blanc, mais finalement, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma fiction à cause de l'approche du bac officiel au mois de juin ^^" (stressée de la vie je sais) de plus, j'ai quelques concours à passer dans peu de temps, (double stresse) et je ne suis plus vraiment à fond sur les fictions ! Mais comme j'ai déjà écrit les brouillons des 3 prochains chapitre de cette fiction, je tiens à vous informer que je mets en pause la fiction jusqu'au mois de juillet (je sais que le bac se finira fin juin, mais avec l'attente des résultats je connais mon degré de stresse -" ) Donc, dès juillet vous aurez la suite de la fiction (vraiment, ne vous inquiétez pas la suite sera là en juillet) j'espère que vous me comprendrez, et encore désolé de vous avoir laissé sans nouvelles jusqu'à maintenant ! :( *courbette*

Sur ce, je tiens tout de même à remercier mes derniers lecteurs/lectrices qui se sont penchés aussi bien sur la saison 1 de ma fiction que sur cette saison 2 ! La suite arrive, patientez l'arrivée de Juillet :D ! Gros bisou à tous, merci de me lire, me soutenir et me suivre ! Perdez pas espoir, Juillet arrivera plus vite que prévu ! (j'espère en tout cas, je veux que mes examens passent vites TT TT )

Bisou mes amours ! On se revoit en juillet ! (2016, je précise...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour mes amours ! :D Comme promis, je suis revenue en juillet ! Bon on est le 24 mais je suis revenue quand même ! Enfin le deuxième chapitre est sorti ! Et il sera en deux parties OwO ! Please, don't be afraid, la deuxième partie est en cours, pas d'écriture mais de correction ! (j'ai repris du poil de la bête, hey !)**

 **Tout d'abord, comme cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de news de la fic, je vais donc parler un peu de cette dernière pour ensuite m'adresser à vous, afin de vous remercier de pas mal de choses ! ;) Donc, je vais surtout expliquer pourquoi ce chapitre 2 sera en deux parties, c'est surtout pour compenser le fait que Tetsuya Kuroko ne soit pas apparu dans le premier chapitre et que j'ai énormément de choses à dire, à lui faire vivre afin de déclencher une perturbation atmosphérique dans son petit coeur ! Mwahaha, vous comprendrez vite :D**

 **Maintenant place à vous mes n'amours ! Ouiin, je vous aime super fort ! Merci déjà de m'avoir encouragé pour mon bac ! (Que j'ai eu avec mention d'ailleurs, je suis contente ! c'est finiiiii ) Il faut aussi que je prennes le temps de répondre à vos derniers commentaires, pour les petites nouvelles qui viennent de s'intéresser à ma fic :D Maintenant que je suis de retour, les réponses seront plus régulières :) ! J'espère que mes petits habituées me liront toujours ! Vous m'avez manqué et je souhaite retrouvé cette ch'tite complicité faite à travers ce site ! :D**

 **Sur ce, je vais vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et terminer la correction du prochain :) ! Merci à vous tous, de me suivre, de continuer de me suivre pour certaines, de me lire, me soutenir et me commenter ! Bonne lecture à tous** **.**

* * *

 **Tetsuya :**

Samedi 16 Avril : 9h35

Cela faisait quatre jours que la pluie ne cessait de tomber. L'air était humide. Je n'aimais pas ressentir cette imitation de froid, se collant contre votre peau, vous faisant transpirer à cause de la lourdeur de la température.

-25°C...alors qu'il pleut des cordes.

Je me ventilai avec un magazine de voyage que mes grands-parents avaient l'habitude de consulter, histoire de trouver l'inspiration pour leurs prochaines évasions. Ils étaient repartis hier dans la soirée, ce fut assez soudain. Mais pour le coup, j'aurais préférés qu'ils restent un peu plus longtemps. Le mauvais temps me rendait un tantinet irritable, et ne pas pouvoir sortir, encore plus. Un peu de compagnie m'aurait soulagé, peut-être.

J'étais assis sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre du salon, à regarder la pluie tomber dans la rue. Parfois, des gouttes s'entrechoquaient sur les carreaux froids. Je passai ma main sur la vitre de temps à autre afin de retirer la buée qui se formait dessus. Je n'avais qu'un long et large pull, beige, qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisses et un leggins noir ornée de lignes marrons de différentes nuances, dessinées d'une façon décalée. Mon air maussade se reflétait sur les vitres.

Posant mon regard vers la table basse du salon, je pouvais y voir mon téléphone portable qui venait de vibrer. C'était ce qui m'avait distrait et coupé dans ma contemplation de la pluie. Je glissai nonchalamment du rebord de la fenêtre afin de prendre mon portable avec moi. Retournant ensuite à ma place, je lisais le message que je venais de recevoir. Il provenait de ma grand mère, qui me signalait, qu'elle et mon grand père, étaient bien arrivés à destination. Je souris d'un air triste. Eux au moins, ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de se sentir seuls, puisqu'ils étaient toujours ensembles.

 _Quoi que parfois...même entouré de monde, il m'arrive de me sentir seul._

Suite à cette pensée, je recommençai à fixer l'extérieur. Mais petit à petit mon regard se concentra, de nouveau, sur mon reflet. Pourquoi ne pas appeler Taiga et l'avertir que mes grands-parents étaient enfin parti ?

 _Parce que je n'en avais aucune envie._

Pourtant, il me tiendrait compagnie et nous pourrions parler de certaines choses qui ont été le sujet de quelques disputes ces dernières semaines.

 _Mais je lui ai promis de ne plus insister. Alors à quoi bon vouloir lui parler ?_

 _En fait je crois que... je n'ai pas envie de voir Taiga ce week-end._

Je ne voulais plus de disputes inutiles. De prises de tête à sens uniques... Car il ne me donnait pas l'impression de vouloir comprendre la situation. Non, aujourd'hui je voulais que quelqu'un vienne et m'emmène avec lui. Peu importe la personne, je ne voulais juste pas penser à Taiga et sa nonchalance, rien qu'un jour. Comme mes grands-parents, j'aurai voulu partir loin de cet agacement qui n'aidait pas à me détendre.

 _Je voulais..._

-Bouh !

-Hhh !

Le bruit d'une main cognant contre ma vitre me fit sursauter. De mon côté, la buée sur les carreaux cachait toute visibilité un tantinet claire. Mais je pouvais apercevoir une forme bouger derrière la fenêtre et m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Tetsu ? Magne, ouvre-moi s'il te plait !

-Cette voix...

Me dressant sur mes genoux, je me mis bien en face de la vitre et essuyai la fine couche de buée afin d'identifier la silhouette qui venait de poser sa main droite contre la fenêtre. Je retins mon souffle, ne m'attendant pas une seule seconde à _le_ voir aujourd'hui.

-Aomine-kun...

Je l'entendis rire. Toujours appuyé contre ma fenêtre, il approcha son visage ce qui me permit de le voir, bien mieux encore. Il était trempé.

 _Je voulais..._

A mon tour, je vins approcher ma main gauche près de l'endroit où se trouvait celle d'Aomine-kun. Il s'en aperçut, et fit remonter, d'un petit glissement contre ma vitre, sa main droite m'incitant presque à poursuivre mon geste.

 _Je veux..._

Enfin, timidement, je posai ma main par dessus la sienne. Malgré l'humidité de la vitre, j'avais l'impression de sentir la chaleur de la paume de sa main. Je relevai mes yeux vers lui. Son visage était parsemé de gouttes de pluie, dont certaines provenaient de ses mèches de cheveux qui collaient contre ses tempes. J'ai toujours pensé...qu'Aomine était un bel homme. Ses yeux reflétaient l'éclat des gouttes d'eau. Je ne percevais plus ses pupilles tant son regard était remplie de lueurs. Alors que j'étais perdu dans la contemplation de ses yeux, Aomine étira un sourire sur ses lèvres.

 _Je veux le voir sourire._

C'était avec cette expression, qu'il était réellement Aomine Daiki.

-ATCHOUM !

-Pardon ! Aomine-kun, je viens t'ouvrir.

Je quittai le rebord de ma fenêtre avec bien plus d'entrain que la première fois. J'accourus vers la porte d'entrée que je déverrouillai pour lui. Tirant la porte vers moi, mon ami se jeta presque à l'intérieur pour échapper à la pluie.

-Ferme vite, il y a du vent. La pluie va rentrer. Me dit-il.

-J-Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'aurai du t'ouvrir plus vite. Me perdis-je en excuse.

J'entendis Aomine rire gentiment. Tout en se penchant pour retirer ses chaussures, trempées, il me lança un regard sur le côté, compréhensif.

-Ce n'est rien... Ajouta t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je croisai les bras en me fermant sur moi-même. Je sentis mon visage prendre feu, et pour ne pas que mon ami s'aperçoive de mon malaise, je tournai la tête, laissant mes cheveux assombrir mon regard. Mais l'entendre éternuer une énième fois m'inquiéta. C'était de ma faute.

-Je vais te chercher une serviette. Va dans la cuisine en attendant.

-Euh... je vais mettre de l'eau partout.

Osant le fixer à nouveau, je me rendis compte qu'Aomine-kun était complètement détrempé.

-Ah hm...Je...

Je soupirai en un sourire idiot. Il fallait que je me calme.

-Retire tes vêtements je vais te chercher un drap de bain pour t'enrouler dedans. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre une douche pendant que je fasse sécher tes affaires dans la machine.

-Pardon du dérangement...non seulement tu vas me couper les cheveux mais en plus, tu dois t'occuper de mes fringues.

 _Hein ? Lui couper les cheveux ?_

Mon regard de poison rouge désorienté croisa le sien qui devenait de plus en plus inquiet.

-Tu...devais bien me couper les cheveux, aujourd'hui ?

Silencieux, j'écarquillai les yeux essayant de comprendre de quoi il était en train de me parler. Cherchant avec un grand sérieux au fond de ma mémoire, je gravis l'escalier laissant mon ami seul à l'entrée.

-T-Tetsu ? C'est bien aujourd'hui ? L'entendis-je me demander depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

Je revins rapidement à ses côtés, muni d'un drap de bain.

-Ah oui...mes vêtements.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et nous fîmes un échange : je lui donnais le drap tandis qu'il me chargea de faire sécher ses habits trempés. Connaissant le chemin menant à la salle de bain, Aomine partit de lui-même, mais il me demanda de nouveau, par dessus la rambarde :

-C'était bien...aujourd'hui ? Les cheveux ?

Ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi il parlait je levais la tête, totalement désemparé, mais à la fois très amusé par la situation et aussi par le visage totalement inquiet de mon ami.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Aomine-kun.

Il ouvrit la bouche afin de dire quelque chose, mais se tut. Il me fit signe qu'il partait à la douche, j'acquiesçai fermement, me pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Je crois qu'il se sentait légèrement gêné.

-J'ai comme l'impression... que Momoï est derrière tout ça.

Et je ne me trompai guère en pensant cela. Après s'être réchauffé, Aomine m'avait rejoint dans la cuisine et m'avait alors tout expliqué, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, à cause de la gêne. Je ne pus retenir mon amusement. Ce qui l'agaça de plus belle tandis qu'il buvait quelques gorgées du thé que je venais de lui servir.

-Celle-ci j'te jure ! Si cela l'embêtait tant de me couper les cheveux, elle aurait pu me le dire clairement, au lieu d'inventer cette histoire débile ! Et comme un idiot j'ai marché...

-T'as plongé même, enfin ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas une affaire d'Etat non plus. Souris-je.

-Peut-être mais j'ai du interrompre tes projets ? Imagine si tu n'avais pas été chez toi, j'aurai eu l'air d'un sacré con à me tenir devant ta maison tel un toutou attendant le retour de son maître.

-Désolé, un chien me suffit. Le taquinai-je. Il rougit encore plus, fronçant les sourcils de colère.

Je fis le tour de la table pour poser sur le bord de l'évier, ma tasse encore trop chaude à mon goût. Je pris appuie contre le plan de travail en croisant les bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout, je n'étais nul part...murmurai-je jetant un coup d'œil au delà de la fenêtre de la cuisine afin de voir le ciel qui se noircissait de bas nuages. Soudain, une lumière éclaira la cuisine, projetant mon reflet et celui des meubles contre les vitres de la cuisine. Je posai mon regard intrigué sur Aomine, qui venait d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

-On y voit plus clair. J'avais l'impression qu'on veillait les morts. Me souris t-il.

Je répondis à son sourire.

 _Je suis content qu'il soit là...même par hasard._

-Bon, je te les coupe ses cheveux ? Demandai-je en m'approchant de mon grand ami qui resserrait le yukata que je lui avais prêté en attendant que ses vêtements ne soient propres et secs.

 _Par sa présence, il a réussi à chasser ma morosité._

-Attends, tu veux réellement me couper les cheveux ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Si tu es venu ici, c'est pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh...mais enfin...

Je le poussai dans le dos pour le faire s'installer dans le salon. Ma grand mère avait tout un kit de coiffure pour s'occuper des cheveux de mon grand-père et des miens. Je lui empruntai sa trousse afin de m'occuper d'Aomine qui était toujours debout. Le basané me fixait d'un air étrange, presque confus. C'était bien rare de le voir ainsi, mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Je pris mon ami délicatement par le poignet pour l'attirer avec moi. Je marchai à reculons afin de garder un œil sur lui et ses changements d'expressions. Il semblait, peu à peu, bien plus serein. D'un pas lent, il se laissa faire. Nous nous retrouvâmes face à la fenêtre devant laquelle il était apparu un peu plus tôt et, bien que je voulais lui demander de s'asseoir contre le rebord, aucun son ne sorti d'entre mes lèvres. En plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je voulais simplement faire attention à lui, lui montrer que ce quiproquo n'avait aucune importance pour moi et peu importait sa raison, j'étais heureux de sa venue... Mais à cet instant...

 _Je me sentais comme piégé par son regard._

Le temps venait de s'arrêter.

 **Shintarou :**

Samedi 16 Avril : 10h45

Il était encore tôt, mais je vérifiai pour la énième fois le contenu de mon sac de ville. J'avais mon pass pour le train. Mon porte-monnaies. Mon téléphone portable et enfin...

-D'habitude je ne me pose guère de question...mais là.

Et enfin, mon porte bonheur du jour : «un appareil photo instantané ». Vraiment...d'habitude je ne me posai pas de question. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'emporter un appareil photo qui me perturbait mais plutôt qu'il devait être instantané...pourquoi ?

-J'espère juste que ma sœur ne s'apercevra pas que je lui ai pris le sien, sinon elle m'élimine sur le champ !

Je replaçai le petit appareil de couleur jaune dans mon sac, de façon qu'il soit bien calé et ne s'abîme pas pendant le shopping. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'utiliser._ Refermant mon sac, je m'assis en soupirant sur le canapé tout en allumant la télévision. Eh oui, cela m'arrivait à moi aussi de ne pas savoir quoi faire d'autre que de regarder des niaiseries à la télé. Cependant j'avais l'impression que le temps ne passait pas. J'agitai ma jambe nerveusement tout en essayant de me concentrer sur le film.

 _J'ai eu l'impression...qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de venir._

Rouvrant mon sac, je sortis mon portable afin de le garder avec moi.

 _Aucun message...et aucun autre appel depuis lundi._

Je fis glisser mon doigt sur l'écran, relisant ma dernière conversation avec Momoï. Elle datait de samedi dernier. N'était pas très longue. Notre dernier appel lui, datait du début de semaine, lorsque je lui avait demandé de venir faire du shopping avec Takao et moi. Et bizarrement depuis cette conversation, je n'ai pas eu un seul message de sa part. Depuis peu...depuis les vacances de mars en fait, nos conversations se limitent un peu à un « bonjour, que prévois-tu ce week-end ? » « Oh sympa ! et toi ? »

 _Je pressens comme un malaise qui viendrait s'immiscer entre nous._

Vu ainsi, on dirait un jeune amoureux transi qui s'inquiète pour l'épanouissement de son couple. Ce qui n'était pas le cas puisqu'il n'y avait, depuis notre rencontre au collège jusqu'à ce jour, jamais rien eu entre Momoï et moi. Je n'avais donc pas à me préoccuper d'un pseudo couple que nous ne formions pas. Cependant, formuler ainsi cela ressembler aussi au parfait mec désespéré de ne plus savoir comment attirer l'attention de la fille qui l'obsède jours et nuits. Je m'en doutais depuis un moment, mais ne l'avait réalisé que depuis peu...Satsuki me plaisait vraiment. Pendant les vacances de mars, j'aurais pu penser que cela était réciproque. Mais depuis peu donc...je ne savais plus où nous en étions, ni comment réagir face à cela. Son silence m'inquiétait, mais aurai-je du lui écrire un message pour m'assurer que tout aller bien ? S'il avait eu un souci, un cas d'urgence, elle m'en aurait fait part.

 _Enfin je crois._

Si je commençais à trop la questionner, peut-être allait-elle penser de moi que je suis un garçon insistant, aux arrières pensées douteuses, pot de colle, pas indépendant, qui ne survit pas six jours parce que sa copine ne lui adresse pas un seul mot...

Je soupirai, sentant comme la misère du monde alourdir mes épaules.

 _Je suis juste en train de me d'écrire..._

Uniquement pour la fin. Je n'avais nullement d'arrières pensées, en revanche...six jours sans nouvelles, je commençai à me sentir mal. Je n'étais pas triste au point de ne plus rien faire mais il était indéniable que Satsuki me manquait. Fixant l'écran de mon portable, je remarquai que je venais d'écrire ces trois mots:

-Tu me manques... murmurai-je en effaçant sans vigueur, le début de message. Je ne peux pas lui envoyer ça. Dis-je pour moi-même.

Soupirant une énième fois, je posai mon téléphone, écran face contre ma cuisse, tout en tentant de me concentrer du mieux que je pouvais sur l'émission qui était diffusée à la télé.

 **Daiki:**

Il pleuvait toujours. Tetsu, se tenant debout derrière moi, s'appliquait à couper mes cheveux encore humides par la douche que je venais de prendre. Posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de mon hôte, je regardai tomber la pluie, sans grand intérêt. Ce qui me fascinait littéralement, était la trace sur la vitre, laissée par Tetsu lors de mon arrivée. _J'ai réussi à sentir une faible sensation de chaleur à travers la vitre, tout à l'heure._ Me remémorai-je tout en fermant ma main sur elle même, comme pour ne pas laisser échapper les bribes de souvenir qu'avait laissé cette sensation déjà envolée.

\- J'aurai bien voulu revoir tes grands-parents avant leur départ, histoire de les remercier. Dis-je alors, les yeux dans le vague.

-Les remercier de quoi ? Questionna mon ami dont la voix semblait être aussi morne que la mienne.

Je pouffai, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-De m'avoir permis de passer aussi souvent pendant le mois de mars. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas accepté qu'on fasse les révisions ici, nous aurions dû nous trouver une place à la bibliothèque, et dieu sait que j'ai horreur de ce genre d'endroit. Ça pu l'ennuie.

Je l'entendis rire doucement, sans se forcer. Mon sourire s'élargit. Sentir la présence de Tetsu derrière moi n'avait rien d'effrayant, comme lorsque nous étions sur un terrain de basket. Au contraire, cela me permettait d'entendre clairement sa voix et de me calmer. La pluie avait tendance à m'irriter. Tout comme lui, je m'étais bien aperçu de sa morosité en arrivant. Avant de lui faire peur à la fenêtre, j'avais repéré sa silhouette derrière les carreaux. _Les gouttes de pluie m'ont donnés l'impression qu'il pleurait._ Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, heureusement. Cependant, je ne préférai pas lui demander les raisons qui le rendaient si amer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'aidais Tetsu à nettoyer les chutes de cheveux sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Lui, replaçait la trousse de coiffure à sa place, et je pus l'entendre me proposer une autre tasse de thé depuis la cuisine.

-Je veux bien. Un coup de main ?

-Non, non... tu peux rester où tu es si tu veux ou bien allumer la télé. T'as l'habitude maintenant.

Son ton sec me surpris. Je n'en aurais rien fait s'il n'avait pas ajouté : "Enfin tu fais comme tu veux, Aomine-kun", d'un timbre doux mais tellement forcé que je ne pus rester plus longtemps indifférant face au semblant de tristesse de Tetsu.

-Tetsu... Commençais-je, alors que je m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de l'arche de la cuisine. Un problème ?

J'eus d'abord le silence comme réponse, puis je le vis se tourner vers moi, arborant un sourire faux. Je préférai mille fois celui qu'il m'avait adressé lorsqu'il tentait de me mettre à l'aise tout à l'heure. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose tout en apportant avec lui le thé. Je le fis taire:

-Ne me dis pas "rien"...s'il te plait. L'interrompis-je tout en le retenant doucement par le bras. Je pris en main le plateau où se trouvait le thé et l'apportai moi-même sur la table basse du salon. Mais sans ne rien servir à personne, je tirai presque aussitôt Tetsu avec moi et je le forçai à prendre place sur le rebord de fenêtre, à côté de moi.

Son poignet toujours dans ma main, je réussi à le décrisper un peu. Ses yeux perdus dans les miens, semblaient chercher quelque chose mais j'ignorai quoi. Puis, tout en posant sa main libre sur la vitre que nous avions précédemment frôlée, il dit me dit:

-C'est bien que tu sois là.

Je préférai le laisser parler sans l'interrompre. Il semblait avoir besoin de temps... de se libérer de certaines choses mais calmement. Je libérai petit à petit son poignet, mais ne voulant perdre aucun contacte physique avec lui, je gardai son index entre mes doigts et le caressai doucement. Nous fixions nos mains jointes et Tetsu reprit:

-Il y a des jours où, j'aimerai recommencer tout à zéro.

Je plissai les yeux, comme touché par ses mots. _J'ai pensé cela moi aussi..._

-Je suis prêt, toujours, à fournir le plus gros des efforts peu importe pourquoi. Mais quand on a du mal à se faire comprendre, c'est difficile de continuer.

 _On a envie de faire demi-tour._

-Je n'aime pas dire cela...mais j'ai l'impression, que je suis en train de regretter certains choix.

 _Et lorsque ces regrets nous frôles, on doute facilement de tout._

-Je veux en parler.

 _On en parle mais..._

-Personne ne nous entend réellement.

 _Et on fini par ressentir, bien malgré nous, une solitude qui nous pèse._

-C'est égoïste ce que je vais dire, mais je sens bien seul ces jour-ci. Avoua finalement mon ami, les yeux larmoyants et dirigés vers le paysage derrière les fenêtres toujours frappées par la pluie. Le ciel était blanc, et nous éblouissait.

Je tins toujours son index et l'imitai. Un court silence s'immisça entre-nous. Rien de bien gênant. Mais parfois, les mots ne servant à rien il est préférable de laisser le silence guider nos sens. Néanmoins, je finis par demander, de façon rhétorique.

-Est-ce si mal que cela de se montrer égoïste ?

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi. Je fermai les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit en affichant un sourire confiant.

-Regarde-moi, je sais de quoi je parle...Longtemps je l'ai été, mais c'est ce qui m'a permis de finalement me retrouver avec moi-même. Et de te retrouver à nouveau.

-Aomine-kun... Souffla t-il un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Mais tu vois... j'ai des regrets moi aussi. Vis à vis de ce que j'ai été. De ce que j'ai fait. Je t'ai fais pleurer Tetsu, et ça crois-moi que je m'en veux énormément. Déclarai-je en croisant enfin le regard de mon ami.

Mon expression n'avait pas changé. Cependant j'éprouvai un profond pincement au cœur à le voir libérer les larmes qu'il retenait jusqu'à maintenant. Son index glissa de ma faible étreinte. Ses mains se joignirent légèrement face à son visage pour y étouffer ses sanglots et aider à contenir ses larmes.

-Aomine-kun...répéta t-il la voix entrecoupée.

Je souris, attendri par la scène. Je m'approchai de lui en riant : "Tu vas mettre de l'eau partout, il pleut assez fort, tu sais ?" Il me frappa les côtes avec son pieds. Mais cela eut pour effet de le faire rire un peu.

-T'as le droit d'être égoïste, Tetsu. Reprise-je en venant serrer sa nuque d'un geste réconfortant.

-Mais te dire cela à toi, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes parents, j'ai trouvé mes paroles injustes.

-T'es trop sensibles, tu l'sais ça ? Râlai-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il me fusilla d'une moue boudeuse, ayant quelques petites larmes à chaque coin de ses yeux. Je repris, tout en quittant le rebord de la fenêtre: "Tu sais, je pars du principe que j'ai la chance d'avoir encore mes parents. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Bien sûr nos relations ne sont pas des plus aimantes mais on se s'ignore pas non plus. J'attendais ce divorce..." Avouai-je en servant le thé que mon hôte avait préparé. "Je suis un mauvais fils, non ?" Demandai-je sans attendre réellement de réponse. J'arborai un sourire amer tout en buvant le thé tout juste tiède. Je tendis une tasse à Tetsu qui baissa les yeux vers le contenu.

-Je ne crois pas. Tu as beaucoup souffert de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi à ta place, quel genre de ressenti j'aurai pu avoir...Il prit une gorgée de thé tandis que je venais m'asseoir de nouveau à ses côtés. "Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais réellement connu mes parents... c'est difficile de m'imaginer une situation telle que toi tu l'as vécu."

J'ouvris la bouche pour sortir une banalité, mais je m'abstins de le faire réalisant quelque chose... _C'est la première fois qu'il me parle de ses parents._ Les yeux grands ouverts, j'attendais qu'il dise autre chose mais son regard interrogateur me fit comprendre que ma réaction l'avait laissé perplexe. Je posai ma tasse à côté de moi, les yeux dans vague cherchant les mots appropriés. Je n'aimai pas faire mon curieux. Mais là c'était Tetsu.

-Qu'as-tu, Aomine-kun ?

-Eh bien...je me disais que c'était la première fois, que je t'entendais parler de tes parents.

Il me sourit, amusé par ma remarque:

-On a jamais vraiment abordé le sujet non plus.

-C'est vrai. En même temps qu'en j'ai appris, au collège, que tu ne vivais qu'avec tes grands-parents...la première chose qui m'est venue en tête c'était de ne pas poser de question. Du moins, moi je n'aurai pas aimé qu'on m'en pose alors je n'ai rien demandé.

-Et pourquoi le faire aujourd'hui ? Me questionna t-il tout en jouant avec mes cheveux, examinant si rien n'était raté. "Je suis assez fier de moi !"

Je ris, le laissant faire puis je lui répondis:

-J'ai eu l'impression, qu'aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas gênant d'en parler. Je l'observai du coin de l'oeil, l'air malicieux. "Me suis-je trompé ?"

Tetsu me répondit en affichant un sourire serein: "Non, cela ne me dérange pas." Abandonnant mes cheveux, il frôla mon cou du bout des doigts avant de la laisser tomber sur ses jambes. "Du moins, avec toi cela ne me dérange pas."

Nous reprîmes une gorgée de thé. Lui ferma les yeux tandis que je le fixai toujours. _"Avec toi cela ne me dérange pas..."_ Je songeai à ses mots. Ses mots qui m'avaient profondément touchés. J'eus l'impression, qu'aujourd'hui, Tetsu avait un réel besoin de se confier... Et être celui qui était à son écoute. Être celui qui avait le privilège de partager, ne serait-ce, qu'un bout de ses doutes... un bout de sa vie, de ses pensées. C'était énorme, pour moi...moi qui n'avait de cesse d'yeux que pour ce petit être qui restait souvent un fantôme aux yeux du monde. Et aujourd'hui, tu voulais simplement crier à ce monde "Je suis là". _Oui, tu as le droit d'être égoïste Tetsu... tu es celui qui a dû le plus souffrir de la solitude. En silence..._

Perdu dans mes songes, la voix claire de mon ami me ramena doucement à la réalité. Le regard dans la vague, comme si son passé se déroulait sous ses yeux, à la manière d'une bande cinématique il délia sa langue en me contant son histoire.

 _"Ma mère, Tetsumi, n'avait que 16 ans lorsqu'elle a rencontré mon père qui était à cette époque bien plus âgé qu'elle. Mon père, Katsuya Kuroko, était un interne dans un hôpital de la ville de Sendai. Ma mère est née et a grandi là-bas, mais de constitution faible, elle a souvent eu besoin de se faire hospitaliser. Mon père venait d'être muté là cet endroit, lorsqu'il a rencontré ma mère pour la première fois. Pour elle, cela fut le déclic. Elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait aucun autre homme que lui. Il paraît que ma mère a toujours eu un fort caractère, qu'elle n'a jamais abandonné même les idées les plus absurdes. Un peu tête en l'air, elle enchaînait souvent les bêtises voire quelques chutes... Ses parents râlaient souvent, et les infirmiers aussi. Mon père avait monté petit à petit en grade, et avait fini par devenir chirurgien cardiaque. Ma mère se retrouva bien vite entre ses mains et c'est sa faible constitution qui lui permit, entre autre, de passer du temps avec mon père. Il la trouva vite insupportable, et anxieux de nature, il paniquait au moindre geste de ma mère. Elle avait horreur de rester enfermer, lorsqu'elle devait se faire hospitaliser. Elle s'amusait à s'échapper de sous la surveillance de mon père. Je crois qu'il a passé plus de temps à courir dans les couloirs qu'à opérer au bloc ! Ils se sont rapprochés ainsi. Ils se sont fréquentés en dehors de l'hôpital. Mon père joua les "charmeurs" comme le dit souvent mon grand père. Ce qui déplut aux parents de ma mère. Ils trouvaient leur fille trop jeune pour flirter avec un chirurgien. Mais elle ne les écouta pas. Mon père non plus, et demanda ma mère en mariage le jour de ses 17 ans. Elle accepta sans difficultés, et les parents de mon père...mes grands-parents, ceux qui m'ont élevés et que tu connais, ne se sont pas opposés à cette union. Mais il fallait l'accord des parents de ma mère. Ce qui ne fut pas sans peine et larmes. Les parents de ma mère, retira leur fille de l'hôpital de mon père, et ils allèrent jusqu'à vouloir déménager à Ishinomaki. Ma mère fugua la veille du déménagement. Elle s'était réfugiée chez les parents de mon père qui tentèrent de raisonner ceux de ma mère. Avec toute cette agitation, et malgré les soins que mon père lui prodiguait, ma mère tomba malade à tel point que ses parents ne purent quitter Sendai. Mon père était mort d'inquiétude, il veilla jours et nuits à l'hôpital afin de trouver la meilleure façon possible de soigner ma mère. Il resta près d'elle. Toujours. Et c'est en le voyant ainsi, que les parents de ma mère laissèrent leur fille décider de sa vie. Ils s'étaient dit, que peut-être, leur fille ne risquait rien avec lui. Ils lui firent confiance. Et ma mère fut la plus radieuse le jour de son mariage. Elle arrêta ses études après le lycée et se maria le mois suivant l'obtention de son diplôme de lycéenne, en avril. Et tout juste neuf mois plus tard, je te laisse deviner qui arriva dans leur vie. Le 31 Janvier, ma mère me mit au monde. Cela aurait dû être pour elle et mon père... un moment où seul le bonheur avait le droit d'exister. Mais ce soir là... Et les trois jours qui suivirent ma naissance; ne furent qu'entourés de peur et de chagrin. Épuisée par l'accouchement, ma mère dû subir de nombreuses interventions. Mon père ne dormit pas une seule fois pendant ces trois jours et fut toujours présent lors des opérations. Mais il jugea, que son coeur ne supporterait aucune autre intervention. Et ma mère demanda à ce que le temps et la nature jugent de sa fin. Malgré le peu de temps qu'il restait à ma mère, et de son corps bien trop faible pour marcher; elle demanda à rentrer chez elle, dans sa maison à elle et mon père. Ce dernier, mit une pause à sa carrière de chirurgien pour prendre soin de ma mère et de moi. Même en fauteuil roulant, mes grands-parents ont de ma mère, l'image d'une femme qui souriait constamment. Et ce, le plus sincèrement qu'il soit. Ils choisirent ensemble mon prénom. Et le jour où mon père alla enregistrer mon acte de naissance, ma mère lui demanda de me confier à ses grands parents juste le temps d'une journée. Ma grand mère, avait naturellement accepté et... l'avait aussi trouvé très fatiguée. Au moment de partir, mon père aurait simplement dit, un sourire rassurant dessiné sur ses lèvres : "On revient, Tetsuya." "_

Je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit. Pas un mot ne sortit d'entre mes lèvres. Quant à Tetsuya, je vis sa tête se lever et son regard fixer droit devant lui au même rythme que les premiers rayons du soleil, qui annonçaient que le beau temps était enfin parmi nous, grandissaient et brillaient à travers la fenêtre, dont les carreaux furent encore humides. Il ouvrit la bouche, et à l'inverse je me mordis la lèvre inférieure attendant patiemment la fin du récit de mon ami. Le cœur serré, je me doutais bien de ce qu'il en serait.

-Je les attends toujours, tu sais.

A ce moment précis, son portable sonna. Mais je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

-Tetsu... Murmurai-je.

Agrippant son bras, je l'attirai vers moi. Sa tasse de thé tomba au sol, et le breuvage s'écoula entres les sillons du parquet.

-Oh Tetsu...

Je vins glisser fermement ma main derrière sa tête pour venir la lover contre mon épaule. Je le serrai fort. Aussi fort que je pus. Aussi fort que mon amour pour lui me le permettait. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable, continua de retentir dans toute la pièce. Mais Tetsu ne me repoussa pas. Il ne me demanda pas de le laisser répondre à cet appel. Il me laissa le bercer, il me laissa lui dire que je l'aimais à travers cette étreinte et mes caresses. Il se laissa n'être qu'à moi, même si cela ne fut qu'un instant. Je pris appuie contre la fenêtre, le gardant toujours dans mes bras, et ensemble nous regardâmes le soleil apparaître à nouveau. _Il est mon trésor le plus précieux...et il vient de me confier son souvenir le plus malheureux. Je veux être sa boîte à secrets. Je veux renfermer tous les trésors qu'il me confira._

 _Je veux tout de lui._

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _ **Dans la suite ce chapitre :** " Midorima prendra enfin conscience des raisons qui provoquent tant de malaises dans sa relation naissante avec Satsuki. Takao ne restera pas dans son coin et aidera son grand ami à ouvrir justement les yeux sur certains problèmes. Tetsuya, ne pouvant supporter ce trop plein de solitude, demandera à Daiki de bien vouloir passer le week-end chez lui. Ce dernier, bien que désirant rester auprès de son ancienne lumière, aura un moment de doute. Doit-il accepter ? Quant à Taiga, il est bien loin de se douter que son petit ami ne supportait plus une telle solitude et surtout à quel point celle-ci l'accablait. Il semble préoccuper par d'autres problèmes..."_


End file.
